


Flores en tu entierro

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, poemfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los lemurianos tienen una longevidad distinta. Kiki reflexiona muchos, pero muchos años despues, sobre su amor hacia Shiryu quien, desde ya, ha dejado el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores en tu entierro

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Ni Saint Seiya ni el poema me pertenece. Todo de Kurumada y Miguel Hernández respectivamente. El poema se llama: "Me sobra el corazón".

Hoy estoy sin saber y no sé cómo  
hoy estoy para penas solamente,  
hoy no tengo amistad,  
hoy sólo tengo ansias  
de arrancarme de cuajo el corazón  
y ponerlo debajo de un zapato.

Camino lentamente hacia donde sería tu santa tumba, mi amado; que en paz descanses. Y los recuerdos invaden mi mente. Recuerdos que están impresos en mi piel, que me queman por dentro, y que aún me hacen seguir adelante, tan opuesto, pues por otro lado es lo que me consume lentamente en vida.  
Recuerdo aquella noche, sin luna y sin estrellas, en donde me tomaste por primera vez, y en donde por primera vez vi tus lágrimas, las más amargas que jamás he visto en mi vida.  
Hoy por primera vez comprendo tus palabras. Se calan hondamente en mi corazón arrancándome estas humildes lágrimas que el viento, en estas alturas, se lleva sin razón.  
Recuerdo esa noche, tan parecida a esta, no por haber sido la primera en la que fui tuyo, sino por haber sido la noche más triste de mi vida. Tan contradictorio, pues a su vez ese ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.  
Tú me dijiste, con sumo dolor, que lo nuestro no podía ser. Que no podríamos estar juntos, así lo quisiéramos, aun a pesar de haber demostrado cuanto nos amábamos. Y no por tontos prejuicios, no por ser hombres o compañeros de batallas. Nada nos detuvo para estar juntos, y lo supimos esa noche: que no habría nada ni nadie que nos pudiera detener.

Hoy reverdece aquella espina seca,  
hoy es día de llantos en mi reino,  
hoy descarga en mi pecho el desaliento  
plomo desalentado.

Hoy, caminando hacia lo que sería tú tumba, recuerdo esas palabras como si fuera ayer. Y río, río por dentro: "Kiki... seré viejo, tú ya no me querrás".  
Pues ves, amor, que te amé hasta tu último suspiro e incluso hoy, después de tantos años, lo sigo haciendo. Pero esa no fue tu verdadera preocupación. No querías estar conmigo porque sabías que esto algún día iba a pasar.  
"Kiki ¿comprendes que algún día moriré y que tú seguirás en la Tierra por mucho tiempo?".  
Siempre supe, por mis Maestros, que nosotros los lemurianos estamos condenados a vivir en la Tierra, a seguir adelante mientras los seres que amamos se van, partiendo de nuestro lado para seguir con el ciclo de la vida.

No puedo con mi estrella.  
Yo nací en mala luna.

Mi amado Shiryu. Yo tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente cuando te atreviste a tomarme, y por mucho tiempo mantuve esta belleza inusual mientras tú envejecías. A veces, aunque nunca te lo confesé y no lo dije abiertamente, odié a mi raza con todo mi espíritu, la odié porque supe que esa era la razón de tus lágrimas... y dolía ver tu tristeza.  
La tristeza que día a día crecía en tu interior, la inseguridad, el saber que tú envejecerías y yo en cambio me mantendría joven. "Seré viejo, tú ya no me querrás". Como ves, no fue cierto. ¿Sabes por qué, Shiryu? Porque el amor no te permite reparar en cosas tan triviales.  
"Kiki, quiero que seas feliz" Me dijiste entristecido una mañana, la mañana que cumpliste cincuenta años. "Será mejor que tomemos rumbos diferentes". Comprendí lo que quisiste decirme en realidad, y bromeando te contesté que sí era por la edad, existían esas pastillas mágicas que lo solucionaban todo, y tú te ofendiste: "Kiki, no se trata de eso. ¡¿No entiendes, no lo ves?!"  
Lo veía, estabas envejeciendo, y contrario a lo que pensaste, siempre me gustaste Shiryu, hasta el último día. Quizás no de la misma forma de como cuando eras joven, pero si por un lado el deseo decaía, el amor tomaba fuerza, una fuerza desconocida que iba más allá del simple amor carnal.

Tengo la pena de una sola pena  
que vale más que toda la alegría.  
Un amor me ha dejado con los brazos caídos  
y no puedo tenderlos hacia más.

Ahora sin ti, todo es más pesado, la Orden, los nuevos Santos, la nueva Athena, una chica muy impertinente que me recuerda tanto a mí cuando era niño.  
¿Sabes? Seiya vivió para poder ver a su nieto convertido en Santo, y a pesar de que el padre del joven se oponía, no tuvo más opciones que aceptarlo; y déjame decirte algo Shiryu, el pequeño Nanaki es igual a su abuelo, no solo en apariencias sino en actitud, puede llevarse el mundo por delante él solo, y no hay nada ni nadie que lo detenga, todo lo contrario a su padre, pues el corazón de Nanaki está repleto de buenos sentimientos, esos que tuvo Seiya y que todavía perduran en el Santuario a pesar de su ausencia.  
Shun nos dejó hace poco, fue el que más vivió y el que hizo mis días un poco más livianos, hablando de ti todo el tiempo, recordándote entre risas, bromeando sobre tu chochera de la cual renegabas tanto. Nunca quisiste aceptar tu vejez Shiryu, no pudiste luchar contra el paso inexorable del tiempo y aunque sí luchaste para poder dejarme, tampoco lo lograste. No te dejé ganar esa batalla.  
Y llegó el día de pelear la última, la de la vida, y la perdiste. Sabíamos que la ibas a perder, pues nadie se salva de ese viejo "amigo" sin rostro, la inevitable Muerte. Todos caeremos algún día en el descanso eterno.  
Nunca conseguiste que dejase de amarte, nunca. Y si bien sé que ahora mi apariencia envejeció un poco dándome el aspecto de un hombre maduro, también sé que aún me quedan muchos años por delante... con tu ausencia, que se siente en cada rincón.  
Llego a tu tumba y deposito los lirios sobre ella. Observo con tristeza quienes te hacen compañía en el más allá: Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun... Los nombres siguen grabados sobre los pedazos de rocas. Gente que amé, gente que quise y que ya no está más aquí.

¿No veis mi boca qué desengañada,  
que inconformes mis ojos?  
Cuanto más me contemplo más me aflijo:  
cortar este dolor ¿con qué tijeras?

Mi Maestro me habló de ello, me dijo cuánto dolía, pero nunca creí que tanto. Y a pesar de que ya soy un hombre y que debería poseer una sabiduría inigualable e inevitable por los años vividos en la Tierra, me cuesta aceptar mi destino.  
Soy el nuevo Patriarca, ya no soy más ese niño revoltoso que molestaba a Seiya o que vivía pegado a ti, ya no más. Tengo obligaciones y un gran pesar sobre mis hombros.  
Me dejo caer de rodillas sobre el barro de tu tumba, una de las pocas veces en el que el Patriarca se ve tan vulnerable; y sólo tú, los Dioses y las estrellas, son testigos de mi debilidad.  
Mi pelo rojo como el fuego ondea furioso, pues en estas alturas el viento puede llegar a convertirse en un enemigo.  
Ya no lloro, extrañamente ya no lloro. Siempre me pasa esto cada vez que se cumple un nuevo año de tu partida, tan solo que esta vez es diferente, Shiryu. Hoy comprendo tus palabras y quizás... No, Quizás no, debo darte la razón.

Ayer, mañana, hoy  
padeciendo por todo  
mi corazón, pecera melancólica,  
penal de ruiseñores moribundos.

"Kiki, yo seré viejo... Tu no me querrás..."... "Sé feliz Kiki, quiero que lo seas..."  
Hoy comprendo que tu tristeza y tu temor no eran porque yo te dejase de amarte algún día, o porque me dejases de gustar. Tu dolor y tu miedo eran dejarme solo. En ese entonces tenías más sabiduría que yo, Shiryu. Tú sabías que esto iba a pasarme y quisiste evitármelo, y yo no te dejé. Y aunque a veces, sobre todo por las tardes grises, me sienta arrepentido por ello, recuerdo nuestros días cuando éramos felices y no... Mi corazón no alberga dudas, y no me arrepiento para nada de haber caminado junto a ti el sendero de la vida.  
Verte crecer, tenerte sólo para mí y cuidarte cuando llegaste al final de ese camino... esa fue la razón de mi vida.  
Mantengo la esperanza de volver a cruzarnos aunque sea en sueños.  
Y a pesar de que ya no estás más aquí entre los mortales, yo te sigo amando un poco más cada día, pues todavía sigo sintiendo tu presencia, tu gran cosmos que me abraza y me consuela por las noches.  
Muero por abrazarte, por escucharte reír, por sentir tus labios una vez más. Y sé, amor, que algún día los dioses se apiadarán de mi, y nos volveremos a encontrar, nos reconoceremos en los elíseos y volveremos a ser jóvenes de nuevo y volveremos a amarnos. Volveremos a hacernos el amor como en antaño.  
Hasta entonces permíteme llorarte cada día, y yo prometo seguir adelante, cumplir con mi deber para poder partir de esta Tierra sintiendo que hice lo correcto.

Me sobra el corazón.  
Hoy descorazonarme,  
yo el más descorazonado de los hombres,  
y por el más, también el más amargo.

FIN


End file.
